pokemonblazefandomcom-20200214-history
Aki
Akhil Blaze, commonly known as Aki, is the main character of Akhil100's fanfiction story Pokemon Blaze - Adventures of Aki. He is a 14-years old boy from Unova who dreams of being the worlds greatest Fire-type Trainer. So, his team mainly concentrates on Fire-type Pokemon. His main Pokemon is a young Charmander named Flame. They have been best friends since childhood. Appearance Aki takes the appearance of a 14-years old boy. He has black hair and brown eyes. Unlike other characters, he doesn't have a regular costume. His mom sends him new costumes after each tournament. But, he do have a signature costume. It consists of a blue and white check shirt along with dark blue jeans. He wears a white and green sneakers along with this. Along with these, he wears a black and red bag. During the Normal Tournament, he wore a green full sleeve T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He also wore white and red sneakers. History 'Unova' Aki was a young a boy who lived Aspertia City in Unova with his mother. Since childhood, he dreamt of becoming the world's greatest Fire-type Trainer. His best friend was Flame, a young Charmander who was also his pet. Together, Aki and Flame battled their neighbouring children and learned about battling. Aki debuted in The Journey Begins!, watching the opening ceremony on TV along with his mom and Flame. Inspired by the opening ceremony, he decided to enter the tournaments. With his mom's permission, he left Aspertia City and went to Nuvema Town with Flame. He went there to meet Prof. Juniper so that he can get his own Pokedex. There, Prof. Juniper gave him a Pokedex, 5 Pokeballs, a Fire Stone and a Xtransceiver, along with some good advises. After that, he and Flame took a flight to Saffron City in Kanto from Mistralton City. 'Kanto' 'Normal Tournament Arc' In A New Friend and A New Enemy!, he and Flame reached Saffron city. He then learned from Nurse Joy that the first tournament, the Normal Tournament, was going to be held in Vermilion City. So he took Route 6 to reach Vermilion City. While traveling through Route 6, he saw a mysterious Trainer named Z, along with his Deino, torturing a weak Charmander. In order to save the Charmander from Z, he battled Z but lost eventually. After Z left, the wild Charmander expressed its desire to join Aki's team, which he accepted happily. He then caught Charmander, adding one more member to his team. The battle he had with Z also started their rivalry. The next day, he reached Vermilion City and met Norman, a Gym Leader from Hoenn. After hearing Norman's advise, he decided to rent a Pokemon for the tournament since he had to have 3 Pokemon to participate. In the Pokemon Center, he temporarly added an Aipom to his team. He defeated Alice in the first round and another Trainer in the second round off-screen. He later defeated Norman in the semi-finals after a tough battle. Unfortunately, his Charmander was badly injured in the battle and couldnot battle for a few weeks. Aki then rented a Togekiss from Pokemon Center as a replacement for Charmander. He battled Cheren in the finals but lost eventually. He then had a teary aparting with Aipom and Togekiss as he had to return them to the Pokemon Center after the tournament. He then met with Z again on Route 6 who informed him about Team Alpha. 'Fighting Tournament Arc' After the Normal Tournament, Aki decided to enter the Fighting Tournament in Saffron city. After getting a Sawk for use in the tournament, Aki once again had a battle with Z using his Sawk. But Sawk was no match for Z's Deino and they were defeated. After the battle, Aki met Mr. Psychic who explained to him about Team Rocket, Mew and Mewtwo. He also learned that Z had stolen a map leading to Mewtwo's lair from Mr. Psychic. In the first round of the Fighting Tournament, Aki battled a Trainer named Koichi and defeated him after a hard fought battle in Fight till the End! He later witnessed the Korrina's battle but was unable to identify her Pokemon as his Pokedex had no data about that Pokemon. He battled a Trainer's Emboar with his Sawk in the second round of the tournament in Gotta Beat that Lucario! He managed to defeat the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon and advanced to the third round. He later battled Maylene in the third round. His Sawk had a hard time battling the powerful Lucario and he managed to beat it in the end, winning the battle for Aki and advancing him to the fourth round. In the fourth round of the tournament, Aki battled the Unovian Elite Four member Marshal, who was one of his idols. He put a good fight against Marshal but lost in the end. Marshal pointed out his arrogance which disappointed Aki very much. After encouragement from Mr. Psychic, he decided to stay to watch the rest of the tournament. After the tournament, he returned Sawk and was informed by Mr. Psychic that Z had attacked Mewtwo. He learned that Z brought an unknown army to attack Mewtwo, causing it to flee. He also learned that a group of unknown people captured Articuno. He suspected that it must be Team Alpha. Due to Route 7 being blocked, Aki was forced to go through Lavender Town and Fuchsia City to reach Celadon City where the Poison tournament is beinf hosted. He also agreed to deliver a letter to Mr. Fuji in Lavender town for Mr. Psychic. Personality Aki is a happy-go-lucky guy who loves Fire-type Pokemon. He also loves battling and challenges any one he sees to a battle. While battling, he prefers fast and agile Pokemon that are able to perform strong attacks. He mainly concentrates on attack rather than defense. One such example is Flame. He shown to take losing very harshly as he felt a bit disappointed when he lost to Marshal in the Fighting Tournament. His friendship with Flame is highlighted many times in the story. They trust eachother very much and is willing to give up their lives for each other. Pokemon 'On Hand' All of his main team members are Fire-type Pokemon. 'Rental Pokemon' These are the Pokemon Aki rented during his tournaments. Tournament Placings Aki has entered 2 tournaments upto now. The ranking he got are like this: *'Normal Tournament' - Runner-up *'Fighting Tournament' - Top 8 Battles Aki is a skilled Trainer yet an arrogant one. He mainly concentrates on attacking rather than defense. This is a list of the battles Aki has had: Trivia *Aki's height and weight have been revealed to be 5'07" (1.7 m) and 49 kg (108 lbs) by Akhil100. *In PB008, it was hinted that there was a mystery about Aki known as 'rage mode'. *Starting from an update on January 19th, 2014, Aki's name was changed from Akhil Palissery '''to Akhil '''Blaze. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Trainers Category:Fire-type Trainers